Problems
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /“What the hell does this mean?” Draco screeched at the top of his lungs, ripping the piece of paper in his hands into itty bitty tiny pieces. “It means that you have an OCD with yourself. It’s pretty simple,” Hermione replied./ P in the ABCDMHG drabbles


Disclaimer: The HP sewries doesn't belong to me, but rather, to JKR.

A/N: I'm bored. I have nothign to do except write fics and listen to music...I chose to do both. I have Love Stroy by Taylor Swift stuck in my head...UGGH! Too catchy. -sings under my breath- But anyway, onto the story. This is in essance, a continuation of Therapy for Draco, alogn with being the P of the ABCDMHG drabbles.

* * *

Problems.

"What the hell does this mean?" Draco screeched at the top of his lungs, ripping the piece of paper in his hands into itty bitty tiny pieces. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, stifling her giggles form behind her hand in a vain effort.

Draco's face was scrunched up in a weird expression. His nose was wrinkled in outrage and his eyes were wide with shock. A pink tinge was spread across his normally pale cheeks, whether it was because of embarrassment or anger, Hermione didn't know. She swore she could even see a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"It means that you have an OCD with yourself. It's pretty simple," Hermione replied with a bemused smile.

Draco's eyes furrowed in anger and the flush deepened. "IT'S NOT SIMPLE! I CAN'T HAVE OCD! I DON'T EVEN THINK IT'S POSSIBLE TO HAVE IT WITH YOURSELF!"

This time, Hermione couldn't hold back her giggles. They erupted from her mouth, echoing through the room, and Draco's ears. The angry man snarled and balled his hands up in fists. Hermione sauntered over to him, still giggling, and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling his shoulder tense up.

"Relax Dray. And yes, it's possible. You can't doubt Snape's word." Draco's muscles loosened a bit, the tension easing away a little.

"Yes I can," he stated calmly, a deep breath of air escaping his lips; "Snape is an idiot."

"Draco. He was your teacher. Have some respect," Hermione admonished, with a strict look on her face. She waggled her finger at Draco, who ignored her playful teasing.

"I don't have to. He's annoying and evil. I bet he's not even registered as a therapist. I mean who would diagnose me with OCD?! He's just holding a grudge," Draco announced in agitation, crossing his hands over his chest and letting out a huff.

"Oh, you're just in denial," Hermione replied in a sing song voice.

"No I'm not." Draco's tone was final, his eyebrows furrowed and his feet set firmly on the floor.

"Oh! I got to go tell Harry! He'd love to hear this news!" Hermione suddenly realized happily, as she ran over to the phone.

"Don't you dare pick up the telephine!" Draco roared running behind Hermione and making an attempt to grab the phone.

Hermione giggled and grabbed the phone, holding it away from Draco, "Don't you mean telephone?"

"Same thing! Just give it to me!"

"Why?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"You know why! Give it! You can't call Potter," Draco whined in impatience. The rich, spoiled brat in him wanted the phone now….and fast.

"But Harry would love to know." Yup. He would love to know. And he would tease Draco every single waking moment of the day about it.

"Hermione Malfoy! Give the phone to me!"

"No!"

"Please!" Draco was on his knees by then, his hands folded in pleading.

A smug smirk appeared on Hermione's face. "Oh a please from a Malfoy. A miracle right here. I should contact the Prophet."

"Hermione…" Draco pleaded, desperately trying to grab the phone from his wife.

"Fine. Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell Harry," Hermione said, teasingly holding the phone in front of Draco's face before swiping it back.

"My male pride."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Male pride. So is there a difference between male pride and female pride? Do we have none?" The feminist in her shone through.

"Hermione! That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I can't explain. Can you please please please give me the phone?"

"Where's my cherry?"

Draco groaned but added the last part, "With a cherry on top?"

Hermione smiled and handed him the phone. Draco gave a sigh and got up from his kneeling position. "Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione nodded calmly before walking away, a hand searching through her pocket. Draco smiled and cradled the phone to his chest, plopping down on a chair, until her heard 7 words form Hermione's mouth.

"Hey Harry! Guess what? Draco has problems!" Her giggles echoed through the house, along with Draco's enraged cry when he realized that Hermione still had her cell phone.

* * *

A/N: 10 more ABCDMHG drabbles to go! Hopefully I'll be able to frequently post. Luckily, all my big projects are done...

Unfortunate note, my math grade is going down...FAST. I need to get it up...but that might mean taking a few breaks form writing for a while..-sigh-

Please review. I feel sleepy. I think I'll take a nap. When I wake up there better be reviews! Or else! -makes slitting neck motion- Just Kidding! I love you all! even if you don't review. Though I would prefer if you did. Reviews make me ecstatic...No really, they do. I have like huge grins on my face for the whole day that creep out my family! Come on everyone! Let's creep out my family! Spread the love. I love you all.

XOXO  
Flame


End file.
